ETERNAL FLAME
by benson-chan
Summary: Un matrimonio arreglado la nueva oportunidad de formar una fuerte alianza entre dos reinos pero eso cambia por que los príncipes se enamoran del sirviente personal del contrario eran capaces de hacer locuras por estar alado de la persona que amana a tal grado de pasas sobre las leyes establecidas.


**ETERNAL FLAME**

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia es de contenido yaoi. Lenguaje vulgar y explicitó.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de kuroko no básquet no me pertenecen así como tampoco los personajes de Free-Eternal summer hago esta historia sin fines de lucro solo con fines de entretener.

 **Sinopsis:** La historia está centrada en el desierto con príncipes árabes se centrara principalmente en las parejas RinxHaru y KagaKuro también incluiré algo de SouMako; ReiGisa, MidoTaka, AoSaku ,KiKasa,MuraHimu ,AkFauri y otras que vallan surgiendo

 _Este fic está dedicado a Jats que me dio la inspiración para escribir este fic y también me inspire en unas imágenes._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Rin Matsuoka príncipe de uno de los reinos más fuertes de medio oriente está próximo a cumplir la mayoría de edad con la cual vienen muchas responsabilidades la mayor de todas es casarse con un extraño al cual no conoce su padre le ha dicho que para poder heredar el trono debe contraer matrimonio con el hijo del gobernante de otro reino igual de fuerte ambos deben casarse para poder fusionar los dos reinos y convertirlo en el más fuerte que se haya visto.

…

A llegado el día en que los príncipes se conozcan se ha organizado una fiesta en recibimiento al Príncipe Kagami Taiga todo el reino está de fiesta todos anhelan poder conocer al futuro esposo de su príncipe Rin Matsuoka; en el palacio se ha preparado un gran banquete y un espectáculo sin igual con bailarinas y animales todo mundo está de fiesta a excepción de cierto pelirrojo que aun sigue encerrado en su habitación ignorando las súplicas de la princesa Gou

-Oni-chan vamos tienes que prepararte falta muy poco para que llegue tu prometido-volvió a suplicar con algo de desesperación y enojo la princesa Gou al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta.

-tsk ya te dije que te largues no quiero salir y no voy a salir-contesto enojado el príncipe.

-Bueno al menos déjame pasar prometo no volverá a insistir en que salgas-pidió con una voz suplicante; ella entendía que su hermano se negara a ese matrimonio pues era un matrimonio arreglado y no por amor; pero también sabía que su hermano tenía el deber casarse por ser el mayor y por que el reglamento real dicta que el primer hijo varón del rey al convertirse en mayor de edad debe contraer matrimonio para poder heredar el trono.

-Está bien solo dame un segundo- soltó un suspiro al aire el príncipe sabía que su hermana era la única que podía entenderlo y que no podía estar enojado con ella pues no era su culpa. Por fin abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su hermana.

-Gracias oni-chan por dejarme pasar.

-Si claro como digas.

-Yo entiendo que estés molesto por esto, pero sabes que desde que nacemos tenemos deberes que cumplir.

-Que vas a entender si tú te casaste con alguien a quien amas

-Bueno en eso tienes razón yo amo demasiado a seijuro , pero si no fuera por ti jamás lo hubiera conocido y no me hubiera enamorado de él.

-Sabes lo que me hubiera gustado casarme con alguien a quien amo no con alguien a quien no conozco no quiero casarme sin amor no quiero yo quiero conocer a alguien que me ame por sobre yo no que no le importe mi título real-El príncipe dijo esto con un hilo de vos y con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Lo sé pero sabes tal vez el príncipe Kagami tampoco quiere casarse sin amar o ser amado-dijo esto posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Nadie quiere casarse bajo esas condiciones o amenos de que seas muy ambicioso –en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta-Adelante

-Rin sama es hora de prepararse para el recibimiento ya empezaron a llegar algunos invitados y tiene que bajar a saludarlos-dijo esto es sirviente personal del príncipe Rin un joven de baja estatura y delgado de cabello azul celeste al igual que sus ojos.

-si ya voy tetsu-soltó un largo suspiro.

-Comenzare a preparar el baño-dicho esto el joven se puso en acción.

-Bien oni-cha debería ir aperarme también y por favor piensa lo que te dije y dale una pequeña oportunidad al príncipe kagami tal vez te llegue a sorprender-dicho esto la joven se retiro de la habitación de su hermano

-Rin sama el baño está listo.

-Ahhh ¡ Tetsu te he dicho que no me asustes así-el joven pelirrojo estaba exaltado por el susto que le provoco su sirviente por algo era su apodo de el ``joven fantasma´´

-Lo siento Rin sama pero realmente llevo un buen tiempo aquí.

-Ok está bien iré a bañarme por favor prepara mis ropas –termino de dar la orden y se dirijo al baño.

…

Mucha gente ya había llegado o otros aun seguían llegando en la fiesta se encontraba la gente más importante del reino como lo eran comerciantes algunos otros nobles y príncipes de otras regiones del medio oriente todos estaban esperando las apariciones los príncipes Matsuoka y Kagami los furos esposos y reyes.

-Sousuke kun! Qué bueno que hayan venido seguro mi hermano se alegrara con su presencia –Gou se encargaba de saldar a uno que otro invitado y se topo con el príncipe Sousuke y su esposo Makoto que también eran amigos de Rin.

-Gou que bueno es verte y ¿seijuro en donde esta?-el joven azabache pregunto por su amigo al cual no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Gou san que bueno verte hace mucho que no nos veíamos-el Joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se acerco a su esposo y su amiga con la radiante sonrisa.

-Desde que te casaste con sousuke kun no nos hemos visto creo que te tiene muy ocupado-la joven lo dijo con un tono juguetón y guiñando el ojo al ojen de ojos verdes.

-Que no, no, no na-nada de eso-el joven castaño se sonrojo hasta las orejas por el comentario de la pelirroja pues pudo notar sus intenciones y supo a lo que se refería.

-Gou basta haces sonrojar a mi bello esposo- dicho esto tomo al castaño por la cintura y lo acerco a su cuerpo-pero desde que nos casamos estuvimos viajando y cuando regresamos tuve que atender algunos negocios y no habíamos tenido tiempo de visitarlos.

-Asi es Gou san, Sousuke san me llevo de viaje a occidente y viajamos en un crucero privado donde visitamos varias islas muy hermosa y el mar era bellísimo y como te lo comento tuvo asuntos que atender a nuestro regreso-Comento el joven castaño con una bella sonrisa en el rostro con esa amabilidad suya que lo caracterizaba.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes se ven tan felices-La joven pelirroja los abraso ligeramente y les sonrió-Bueno los dejo iré a buscar a mi esposo.

-Claro nos vemos más tarde.

Hola gente bonita vengo a traerles esta nueva historia de Free que surgió por una bellas imágenes que vi y me encantaron y pronto subiré los links a mi perfil para que las vean. Muchos ya lo notaron es crossover se formaran parejas y tiene temática árabe.

Cualquier duda o comentario no duden en preguntar les respondo todo y tratare de actualizar cada semana.

Fin del comunicado Benson fuera. ^u^


End file.
